Contradiction
by SORASOYA
Summary: They were a new assassination team, but they were far skilled. On a mission by a certain someone to assassinate the current Vongola Decimo, they head for Namimori. As they grow closer to the Tenth's family, they find themselves... CHARACTER APPLICATION
1. Character Application

Hello! It's That Reminiscent Sky in the house, with a new fanfiction. This time, it's an application fic, so you can apply to be the characters of the fic. Originally, I wanted the characters to be OCs, but, I went against that idea. I have too many OCs for my own good. :D

_Summary:_ _They were a new assassination team, but they were far skilled. On a mission by a certain someone to assassinate the current Vongola Decimo, they head for Namimori. As they grow closer to the Tenth's family, they find themselves... _

That's the idea for the story as of currently... I really hope you'll apply! ^^ A disclaimer will be put up as soon as the story begins.

* * *

**` charactersNEEDED**

Name of Assassination Squad: Seven

_The Core Members  
_Sky "Sloth" - Réve Zonde **(That Reminiscent Sky)**  
Sun "Greed" - Chiara Corengrato **(Crimson Cupcake)**  
Thunder "Envy" - Ogino Makito **(DarkRoseDevon)**  
Storm "Wrath" - Lia Dumont **(XxXChibiBunniXxX)**  
Rain "Gluttony" - Atalanta Defi **(Lidi-sama101)**  
Cloud "Lust" - Kaitlin Sakurai **(kaitlin177)**  
Mist "Pride" - Shawn Jayden **(Aikiri Natsume)**

_Underlings  
_Eli Defi **(Lidi-sama101)  
**Riana Nagasuki **(That Reminiscent Sky)**

* * *

**` characterAPPLICATION**

If you'd like to apply to be a character in this fic, please take note that there are two different application sheets. One is for the Core Members of the Assassination Squad, while the other is to be an underling or an outsider (e.g. Sawada Nana) of the fic. ^^

**C O R E M E M B E R S **

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Personality: (It'd be good if it's detailed.)  
Appearance: (Please be as detailed as possible, I don't want to make any mistakes.)  
Position applying for: (Please state one of the Seven Sins or the Dying Will Flame)  
Assassination Weapon:  
Box Weapon:*  
Box Animal:*  
Family:  
Other:

**O U T S I D E R S / U N D E R L I N G S**

Name:  
Age:  
Gender:  
Personality: (It'd be good if it's detailed.)  
Appearance: (Please be as detailed as possible, I don't want to make any mistakes.)  
Position applying for: (Please state as either outsider or underling)  
Assassination Weapon:#  
Box Weapon:#  
Box Animal:#  
Family:  
Other:

Key Index:  
* only in TYL time line  
# only if you're applying to be an underling

* * *

Please note that if you are accepted, a PM will be sent to you, with more details required for you to fill in. If you do not reply to the PM within 2 days, I will remove your character and leave the position you've applied for, open once again. Thank you!


	2. Accepted Characters

Hello! Thank you very much for your applications! Here are the list of accepted characters ^^

* * *

**` the CORE MEMBERS**

**SKY // "SLOTH"  
**Creator: That Reminiscent Sky  
Name: Zonde Réve _(lit. Sinned Dream. Zonde is Sin in Dutch and Réve is Dream in French)  
_Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Apathetic, cool and yet, nice. She is lazy and does not think of the consequences of the things she has decided on. She always speak in a sing-song manner and she dislikes people who are weak, useless, with personalities similiar to that of Sawada Tsunayoshi (TYB). She is a sleepyhead and slightly sadistic, going a little mental at the sight of her own blood (similiar to that of Belphegor).  
Appearance: Black long, extremely rough and layered hair that reaches slightly below her shoulders. She has heterochromatic eyes, the right being scarlet blood-red and the other, violet-purple (the same as Byakuran). Her bangs are quite long, always swept to the left. She usually has on a pair of white with skull imprints headphone, hanging on her shoulders. She is often seen wearing a gothic lolita outfit, consisting of frills, ribbons and lace. She also has on long fishnets that reach mid-thigh. Her boots are 3-inch high and are the typical lolita kind. She has on a black choker around her neck.  
Assassination Weapon: Playing Cards  
Box Weapon: Playing Cards  
Box Animal: White Tiger  
Family: Belphegor (is her cousin), Mother and Father (both dead)  
Other: ^^;; Hope you will enjoy the fic!

**STORM // "WRATH"  
**Creator: XxXChibiBunniXxX  
Name: Lia Dumont  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Usually happy go lucky and silly hugging everyone and telling them how cool and amazing they are regardless of whether or not I know them, but can change to agressive in zero seconds flat when annoyed. Loves animals, and chocolate ice with gummi bears OH OH and poptarts :3! Gets really annoyed when people call her "cute" because i'm really NOT that short...it's true!Not as stupid as she seems (because she can act pretty dumb) and is a good student (especially in history and science because they are so COOL!!)  
Appearance: 5'1", brown hair with purple highlights that reaches shoulder, hazel eyes that change from brown to grey to green (a teacher asked me if I had a twin once because my eyes confused them lmao)straight teeth no cavaties  
Assassination Weapon: Posined needles which can be thrown or used close range  
Box Weapon: GIANT medical needle filled with different poisons muscle relaxers  
Box Animal: Komodo Dragon!  
Family: Brother, mother, father...?  
Other: Hope thats detailed enough (probably screwed up the "family" part ...)

**MIST // "PRIDE"  
**Creator: Aikiri Natsume  
Name: Shawn Jayden (First, middle, last unknown.)  
Age: 18  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Blunt and monotonous when she speaks. However is rather gentlemanly due to being brought in a mostly male dominated family of assassins. Enjoys watching people suffer as well. She likes to eat spicy food as well and does not enjoy bitter things. She tends to sleep for long hours and doesn't mind resorting to violence, as well as using illusions she's adept at physical combat using capoeira. Needs to stretch well after waking from a long sleep, usually does a split and other forms of stretches.  
Appearance: Short shaggy orange brown hair and sunset brown eyes. (Can refer to my profile pic) Flat chested with a lean stature often mistaken for a male, usually wears a black dress shirt with the sleeves folded up to above the elbows, ripped black jeans and military boots. Also wears a black leather cuff with two thinner strips of leather around it. Her nails are also black  
Assassination Weapon: Spear (removed link)  
Box Weapon: Spear same as above  
Box Animal: Peregrine Falcon  
Family: A male dominated family of assassins who are mostly dead as they have been in recent years sent on suicide missions, her ancestors who were mist flame users sold their souls to Hades so that their descendants (mist flame users) would have the power to create powerful or real illusions.  
Other: What am I suppose to put here? Uh, good luck on your story and I hope I get chosen. Kufufu. Sounds interesting too, an entire squad to assassin Tsuna normally its just one person. Good luck

**CLOUD "LUST"  
**Creator: kaitlin177  
Name: Kaitlin Sakurai (yeah use this name for everything)  
Age:14  
Gender: Girl  
Personality: Very cheerful though only with friends gives everyone else a glare or a frown  
Appearance:Always seen in a black kimono with a Sakura pattern on it or a butterfly pattern, Long mid back black hair, black eyes, and sandals, and always wares a butterfly necklace.  
Assassination Weapon: Sword-gun  
Box Weapon:* same weapon  
Box Animal:*Sugar Glider  
Family: Orphan or if it's about the mafia the squad thing  
Other: What do I put here? '^'

**SUN "GREED"  
**Creator: Crimson Cupcaks  
Name: Chiara Corengrato  
Age: 15  
Gender: Female  
Personality: The smile etched on her face almost never seems to disappear. The kind-hearted Chiara is always willing to help others...for a price. The price doesn't necessarily have to be money. If Chiara helps with anything (and you will guarantee that she will), she will always remember it. Then, when it is time to repay the favour, the person will regret ever taking help from her. The exception is to her assassination squad. She will always help them without serious prices. Chiara is very independent and hates asking for help - partly because she believes that she will regret it one day, and partly because she does not want to be indebted to anyone.  
Appearance: Chiara has long red hair tied up in two pigtails. Her eyes are a sparkling green reflecting warmth like the sun. She always wears an accessory with her usual Varia uniform. Her black gloves, which look normal at first glance, are actually weighted-knuckle gloves, used for hand to hand combat and is her primary assassinating weapon. They are almost always taken for normal  
gloves.  
Assassination Weapon: Weighted-knuckle gloves.  
Box Weapon: N/A  
Box Animal: Giant Cobra  
Family: Had a brother who was a spy for another family. He was caught and killed. Her parents were also killed early on in her life, and it was her  
brother who looked after her. Very distantly related to Ken.  
Other: Ahh, I hope this is okay...I think I may have killed the 'greed' part  
^^

**THUNDER "ENVY"  
**Creator: DarkDevonRose  
Name : Makito Ogino  
Age : 19  
Gender : F  
Personality : Silent and untalkative because she was born unable to detect colours other than black and white, which became her greatest weakness during battle. Usually does things her own way. Is always the moody one, and probably one of the angriest ones during battle. Loves nothing but silence, hates nothing but colours.  
Appearance :165 cm tall, short dark green hair, with her left eye covered by the hair (try picturing Sanji from One Piece), sapphire blue eyes with tints of yellow, light brown skin, has a tattoo on the back of her neck which shaped like a cross.  
Assassination Weapon : A pair of drumsticks, which can be converted into longer poles, which are able to channel thunder energy through vibration  
Box Weapon : A cape-sized white cloth which had the ability to shrink anything/anyone when contact is made  
Box Animal : Wolf  
Family : (OC or canon?) Mellebino Family (lol OC)  
Other : Hope this is good enough for you (:

**RAIN "GLUTTONY"  
**Creator: Lidi-sama101  
Name: Atalanta Defi  
Age & Birthday: 13; Feb. 29th  
Gender: Female  
Personality: Has zero common sense and is known to jump to conclusions. Is very competitive and hates asking for help. If she does ask for help she threatens her help that if they reveal her request to the world she will kill them with her fist through the head. She sees people as two categories. Allies or rivals. She refuses to fight against girls and thinks of them as damsels in distress. She is very dense about any matter of love. (Ex: When Atalanta noticed Ipin getting to close to Hibari, her rival, she thought Ipin was trying to steal her rival from her. Yeah Ipin was trying to give chocolates to Hibari.)Very possessive over the things she claim; rivals, objects and friends. She is also dense about other peoples feeling especially with her weird habit of kissing anything that is cute or innocent looking. She kissed Tsuna on the lips the first time she saw him. Yeah poor Tsuna fainted. She has an unhealthy obsession of eyes and judges people by their eyes. She hates green eyes. She sees rivals as friends and places almost everyone in the rival category. (Ex. Takeshi (Rival in Baseball); Hibari Kyoya (Rival to Take over the school); Kyoko and Haru (Rivals in eating cake and cooking); etc.)  
Appearance:  
Hair: Orange  
Hair Style: Cropped Short  
Eyes: Hazel  
Face Shape: Oval  
Shirt/Color: Tank Top/ Blue with Blue Jays on the Bottom.  
Sweater/Color: Thin Hoodie/ Red with white in hood, on the edges of the sleeves and the hem of the hoodie.  
Bottom: Demin shorts that reach her knees.  
Shoes: Black Converse  
Assassination Weapon: Ring Blade (She fights with it as if it's a hula hoop and can spin it around her neck, arms and legs.) http://i284./albums/ll31/Twilightkey02/Eiserne_  
Box Weapon:* Gymnastic Ribbons (When swirled around, can create a shield of rain to protect herself. If coated with cloud flame it can raise her range of protection. Flexible and sharp her ribbons are lethal.) and Ring Blade.  
Box Animal:* Platypus (Duck billed, webbed feet, furry, egg laying mammal.)  
Family: Eli (Her Adoptive Mother; she is a midget): She has a superior air to her that causes people to respect her and follow her. She has never seen her height as a disadvantage to life. She is very proud and tells Atalanta to always walk forward and never regret her choices in life. She raised Atalanta has her own and took care of her when Atalanta ran away with the circus at age 6.  
Other: She was raised by the circus and played the spot of acrobat.

**` the UNDERLINGS/OUTSIDERS**

Name: Eli Defi  
Age: 35  
Gender: Female  
Personality: She has a superior air to her that causes people to respect her and follow her. She has never seen her height as a disadvantage to life. She is very proud and tells Atalanta to always walk forward and never regret her choices in life. She is very bossy and motherly towards girls, but pushy and demanding to boys.  
Appearance: She has a Betty Boop face and hair. Her height would be 3'9. She is always found outside with a business suit and high heels. Her quote, "If you can walk and run in heels you can do anything."  
Assassination Weapon: Her words, her heels and her .44 Magnum.  
Box Weapon: Cloud Baton (It grows in height at incredible rates.)  
Box Animal: Cloud Locust  
Family: Atalanta (Adoptive Daughter)  
Other: She is the Ringmaster of a well known Mafia Circus.

Name: Riana Nagasuki  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Personality: She has always been an optismistic child, since young and that fact has yet to change. She's like an older sister to Réve. She's extremely competitive and hates losing. If she loses, she will keep asking for rematches until she has won. She's often mistaken for a boy due to her tomboyish looks and haircut. She dislikes the male population and has a ridiculous dream of completely exterminating them one day. She's a blunt person and helpful. She'll never think twice about helping someone in need, unless it's a male.  
Appearance: She has dark blue, almost black short hair. Her hair is cut to look something like Park Shin-hye in Korean drama, "You're Beautiful". She has hazel-colored eyes, which often change it's colors. She's usually seen wearing a sweet lolita outfit, with laces and ribbons. She wears a tiny tophat on the top of her head and knee-length white socks. She wears the typical sweet lolita shoes and is always seen holding an umbrella.  
Assassination Weapon: Her umbrella (it can change into a katana), illusions  
Box Weapon: Mist Katana  
Box Animal: Black Butterflies  
Family: Older brother, mother, father (all dead)  
Other: I thought I'd create an underling :D

* * *

That's all for now. I'll update once there are new members :D


	3. NOTE

This is a note.

If you're an anonymous reviewer who is applying for this fic, please include a method for my to reply to your application. For example, leaving your e-mail in the Others column. If not, I cannot find out more about your character and if I need any information, unable to inform you. Please note that you have to leave spaces in your email, because does not allow e-mails to appear.

Thank you for understanding,  
That Reminiscent Sky


End file.
